Une étoile dans la nuit
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Parker se retrouve bloquée dans un ascenseur avec une femme. L’occasion de faire le point sur sa vie et de faire connaissance avec cette jeune femme.


Une étoile dans la nuit

Série : le Caméléon

Résumé : Parker se retrouve bloquée dans un ascenseur avec une femme. L'occasion de faire le point sur sa vie et de faire connaissance avec cette jeune femme.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux feedbacks… merci…

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfic est assez courte et ne raconte rien de spécial, c'est seulement l'occasion ici de faire rencontrer Parker et cette femme que vous reconnaîtrez. Elle se situe forcément après Road Trip, je l'avais pensé pour après Inner Sense. Libre à vous de l'imaginer après IOTH.

Bonne lecture…

**Une étoile dans la nuit**

Partie 1

Je l'aurai. Il ne me glisserait pas entre les doigts cette fois. J'avais posté un homme à chaque issue, c'est-à-dire en bas des deux cages d'escalier, deux sur le toit, et deux au parking sous terrain. L'immeuble avait beau faire vingt étages, je le coincerai. J'avais fait bloquer les deux autres ascenseurs jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je pris le dernier restant pour monter jusqu'au seizième étage, chambre quarante sept, chambre que Broots avait localisé grâce aux récents indices que le génie avait semés.

Appuyée contre la paroi du fond, je pensais déjà à la fin heureuse de cette fuite qui aura duré quatre ans… la tête renversée en arrière je regardais défiler les chiffres lumineux des étages. L'homme à barbe qui était monté au deuxième descendit au quatrième, et au sixième une jeune femme monta. J'avais pris soin de ranger mon arme, bien que l'avoir en main m'aurait calmé. C'est dans des situations telles que celle là que l'on se rend compte combien ces ascenseurs vont lentement. Et cette musique d'ambiance faite pour me relaxer, ne faisait que taper plus encore sur mes nerfs. Quand soudain, entre le douzième et le treizième étage, l'appareil produisit une secousse brutale, me projetant à terre, avant de s'immobiliser. « C'est la meilleure… ! » sifflai-je entre les dents. L'insistante musique d'ambiance s'était tue, la lumière s'était éteinte laissant seulement la faible lueur d'une lampe de secours. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, et voyant que la jeune femme faisait de même je ne lui demandai pas si ça allait.

Je sortis mon portable. Pas de réseau. Je me retournai vers la jeune femme et elle me fit signe que le sien non plus n'avait pas de réseau. Je me mis à frapper la porte de l'ascenseur, plus pour la forme que pour me faire entendre. La gamine fit de même et je réalisai vite combien nous étions ridicules. J'entrepris d'ouvrir les portes avec les mains, mais celles-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre et ma manucure toute récente en prit un coup. M'en voulant de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt j'ouvris furieusement la caissette encastrée à droite des portes, où se trouvait toujours le téléphone de liaison avec le rez-de-chaussée et les secours. A ma grande surprise ce fût Broots que j'eus au bout du fil.

- « Broots.. ! que se passe-t-il bordel... ?!

- euh… Mademoiselle Parker… eh bien … votre ascenseur s'est bloqué entre le douzième et le treizième étage…

- Triple abruti... ! je m'en étais rendue compte… répondez plutôt aux questions qui suivent, pourquoi et comment… et venez m'ouvrir ces portes…

- …et bien Mlle… c'est le système électronique qui est défaillant, c'est-à-dire les portes sont bloquées et ne peuvent être ouvertes, et que la réparation risque de prendre un peu de temps…

- …arrêtez de bafouiller et dites moi clairement combien de temps je vais rester ici… ?

- … euh et bien… je dirais à peu près une heure…

- …une heure… ? je vous donne trente minutes pour réparer ce foutu appareil si vous tenez a votre tête Broots…

- …oui Mlle… »

Je me tournai vers la jeune femme à qui je n'avais pas prêté attention depuis le début et lui dit « Problème technique, dans une demie heure il sera réglé ». Elle sourit et s'assit par terre en me disant « ça ne m'était jamais arrivée, je n'avais vu ça que dans les films… »

Mouais ben moi non plus. Je retirai ma veste Gucci et je m'assis en face d'elle, la tête renversée en arrière, comment voulez vous ne pas avoir d'ulcère avec un boulot pareil ? Je fulminais intérieurement. Avec le remue ménage des techniciens Jarod allait facilement pouvoir s'enfuir…

La gamine, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, ne s'était pas mise à paniquer. Elle était assise là, sereine. Presque trop à mon goût. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien l'exciter dans la situation présente…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me pris à l'observer attentivement. Ses boucles rousses l'auréolaient. On aurait dit une jolie poupée avec ses grands yeux noirs. Comme mon regard devait se faire trop insistant, elle me fixa à son tour puis me sourit.

Quelque chose me fit mal, comme si un bout de moi-même se décrochait et faisait une longue chute avant de tomber avec douleur. Comme si on me forçait à admettre ce que j'étais, ou plutôt ce que je n'étais plus, ce que j'avais perdu avec le temps. Etrange sensation, puis je compris. Ce sourire. Un sourire chaleureux, confiant, spontané, libre, autant de choses qui m'avaient depuis longtemps quittées.

Toujours en souriant, elle me demanda :

- « Quelqu'un vous attend ? »

Comme je mis du temps à répondre, elle précisa.

- « Dans l'immeuble. Est-ce que vous êtes attendue ? oh ! ou bien vous travaillez ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Je viens voir un vieil ami » lui dis-je en essayant de lui rendre un sourire des plus sincères.

Un vieil ami. Voilà ce que c'était. Une vieille connaissance avec qui la relation s'était dégradée avec le temps. Etait-ce comme cela que je définissais ma relation avec Jarod ? Je me maudis d'avoir employé le terme _relation_. Nos contacts se limitaient à de rares entrevues qu'il planifiait la plupart du temps dans son jeu stupide du chat et de la souris, ou encore à des appels téléphoniques qu'il daignait me donner selon son humeur. Non, ceci n'était pas ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une relation normale.

Mais bien que je m'en veuille horriblement de l'admettre, il existait certains éléments de notre passé commun qu'il m'était impossible de dénier.

Un vieil ami… non, je dirais plutôt un ami d'enfance.

- « Les amis sont précieux » me dit la gamine, me souriant toujours, « tout comme les amours » ajouta-t-elle.

Je notai qu'elle porta ses doigts à son annulaire gauche. Un anneau en or surmonté d'une pierre s'y trouvait discrètement. Elle le fit tourner sur son doigt. A son regard je compris qu'il était là depuis peu.

- « Vous êtes fiancée ? »

Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi j'engageai la conversation avec la gamine. Qu'avais-je à y perdre ? Il m'était si rare d'avoir une discussion normale, sans parler d'horreur, de trahison, de manipulations génétiques. Et puis, ce temps qui s'égrenait si lentement…

La gamine hocha la tête.

- « Depuis deux jours… ! »

Avec tous les efforts que je pus faire, je ne réussi pas à sourire. Sans que je m'y attende, je repensai à Thomas, à son chalet, à _notre_ chalet et au reste. Moi aussi j'avais été fiancée, j'avais connu ce bonheur, ce sentiment d'invulnérabilité près de lui. Puis j'avais tout perdu. Si vite.

J'avais tourné la page, mais ce bonheur étalé, ces gens heureux me rappeler de douloureux souvenirs. Il fallait pourtant que j'oublie, le passé appartient au passé. Il fallait que je relève la tête.

Si j'avais été seule, là, j'aurais pleuré. Je n'aurais rien retenu. Pleuré de rage, de douleur, de chagrin non pas pour Thomas, mais parce que je ne peux pas fuir la réalité, je ne peux plus. Cette réalité qui constamment profère que je serais seule pour le reste de ma vie, et bien au delà peut être.

La gamine dut se rendre compte de mon état. Elle ne souriait plus, elle paraissait même gênée. Il faudrait que j'arrête de parler d'elle comme d'une gamine car ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ce que j'avais cru en la voyant entrer dans l'ascenseur, mais en l'observant bien je m'aperçus que c'est bien une femme. Sa tenue vestimentaire, son blouson de cuir rouge lui donnait l'air rebelle qu'ont les jeunes. Cela contrastait évidemment avec mon tailleur noir, strict. En réalité elle était l'opposition de ce que j'étais, elle était le blanc, j'étais le noir. Enfin quelle importance ? Je ne la connaissais pas et je ne la reverrai jamais. Pourquoi s'arrêter sur ces détails ?

- « Je suis désolée si je vous ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. » me dit elle à mi-voix, « vous voulez en parler ? »

Bon sang ! Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir me psychanalyser… ! Je refusais de parler de Thomas avec une inconnue. Avec quiconque d'ailleurs. En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas Thomas le réel problème. Ce souvenir en déclenchait d'autres, et je constatai avec amertume que le problème se situait au niveau de ma vie en général. Quel chantier ! Cela me fit sourire…

- « Ma vie est une accumulation d'échecs et de désillusions… C'est aussi simple que cela ! » lui avouai-je.

- Il ne faut pas être si dure avec soi même… il y a toujours des lumières dans la nuit, même si vous ne les percevez pas, elles sont là, comme des étoiles… ne vous laissez surtout pas gagner par le désespoir, elles sont là et un jour vous vous en rendrez compte… » Elle me prit les mains et me les serra.

Comment pouvait elle prétendre cela sans me connaître, en ignorant tout de ma vie ? C'était de ses conseils que l'on donne au coin d'une rue. _Croyez en vous. Soyez positif._ Niaiseries. Je me suis souvent demandé comment j'avais évité de péter les plombs en faisant ce boulot. Il était éreintant tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral, cette chasse à l'homme à travers le pays me poussait souvent à bout. Mais la perspective de coincer Superboy, et de voir son expression à ce moment là, toujours m'avait maintenue debout. Mais voilà la seule et unique raison et justement tout le paradoxe. Je n'ai pas de vie, et je cours incessamment aux quatre coins du continent. Faites moi songer à écrire mes mémoires... !

- « C'est pour bientôt le mariage ? » lui demandai-je, plus pour détourner la conversation vers elle que par réel intérêt.

- « Je ne sais pas » dit-elle en soupirant, « il n'est pas réellement prêt à s'engager. Son passé le rattrape. Il doit régler des comptes avec lui même et les ombres de son passé. Et puis il faut qu'il se pose ! Il est toujours en déplacement à venir en aide aux autres. Il m'a promis de s'arrêter bientôt et de s'installer avec moi » dit-elle en souriant. Elle effleura l'anneau de ses doigts une nouvelle fois. « Il est tellement mystérieux vous savez… je ne sais presque rien de lui en réalité… sauf qu'il m'aime… ! »

Faites moi penser à ne plus rester bloquée dans un ascenseur avec ce type de femme ! Je suis une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux et elle me prend pour sa psy… elle va épouser un homme dont elle ne connaît rien et qui doit régler des comptes avec son passé… Rien de tout cela ne m'inspirerait confiance… Comment peut-on être si naïve, si peu méfiante… je rectifiais intérieurement, j'étais peut être trop souvent sur la défensive pour pouvoir donner ce genre de leçons. Je ne lui dis rien mais n'en pensais pas moins. J'espère pour elle – sincèrement – que ce type est quelqu'un de bien.

- « Vous voulez le voir en photo ? » me dit-elle en fouillant son sac à la recherche de son portefeuille.

- « Bien sûr » lui répondis-je bien qu'elle n'attendait pas réellement de réponse.

Au moment où elle récupérait enfin son portefeuille, le téléphone de secours sonna.

En un bond je fus debout, le combiné fixé à l'oreille.

Partie 2

- « Mlle Parker, c'est moi… euh... j'ai réinitialisé le système électronique… bien qu'en réalité la panne vienne de…

- Broots… !

- Oui Mlle… voilà, c'est réglé… jugez par vous-même… »

Pendant que ce crétin bafouillait dans mon oreille, l'appareil s'éclaircit et après une secousse reprit sa montée interrompue une demie heure avant.

Je me doutais que le génie avait profité de l'agitation pour se faire la belle et cette idée m'excédait… Par acquis de conscience je voulais tout de même me rendre dans sa chambre.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, la gamine – la jeune femme - se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main ouverte.

- « Ravie de vous avoir connue. »

Je lui empoignai ma main. « Moi de même. »

Après un dernier de ses sourires, elle lâcha ma main et partit vers la gauche. Quelques pas à peine après, elle se tourna et me dit « Au fait mon nom est Zoey Bright ! », puis je vis ses boucles tournées au coin à droite.

Je mis quelques secondes à repérer un plan de l'étage et plus précisément la chambre que louait Jarod, la chambre W47, dans l'aile Ouest. L'étage était étrangement vide et j'en supposai que l'immeuble avait été évacué suite à l'incident dans l'ascenseur.

J'arrivai rapidement à la chambre W47 et tandis que je m'apprêtai à forcer la serrure je vis la gamine, Zoey en sortir.

- « Oh ! on était destinées à se croiser aujourd'hui ! » dit elle en riant « vous avez trouvé votre ami ? Apparemment l'étage a été évacué par mesure de sécurité. Mon fiancé n'est pas là non plus. »

Mon cerveau eut incroyablement du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations correctement. Je vérifiai le numéro de chambre devant laquelle j'étais. W47 était affiché en gros caractères.

- « Oh ! mais vous cherchiez Jarod c'est ça ? quelle coïncidence vous imaginez ! c'est le destin qui a voulu que l'on soit bloquées dans ce même ascenseur ! ça alors ! «

J'étais sonnée. KO. Comme si une brute m'avait envoyé son poing dans la poitrine. Impossible de respirer. Je dus m'appuyer contre le pan du mur pour reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle. Il devait y avoir erreur. Je me repris.

- « Non… je me suis trompée d'aile, sa chambre est de l'autre coté, mais elles sont vides, il doit être en bas lui aussi. Nous devrions redescendre. »

Au rez-de-chaussée, Broots m'attendait. Je n'eus pas la force de l'insulter. Le voyage du retour se fit en silence.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Cette Zoey avait du se tromper. Combien de Jarod y a-t-il dans tout le pays ?

Il m'avait abandonné. Jarod avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait, il fondera bientôt une famille, puis il m'oubliera.

Ma réaction m'écoeura. Je pouvais continuer à vivre sans lui. Qu'avait il été toute ma vie, à part source de soucis ? Mais comment Superboy pouvait réduire à néant cette chasse, ce jeu, _notre_ jeu auquel on s'adonnait depuis si longtemps ? Il balayait ainsi tous nos souvenirs d'enfance d'un revers de manche. En voulant oublier le Centre, il allait finir par m'oublier.

J'étais chez moi depuis deux heures et c'était la seule conclusion que j'en tirais. Il tirait un trait sur moi. Je n'étais plus rien à ses yeux. Lui non plus n'était rien pour moi d'ailleurs, j'essayais vainement de m'en convaincre. Il ne m'avait même pas averti. Que je suis stupide... ! Qu'aurais-je voulu... ? Un faire-part de mariage avec de jolis nœuds roses ?

Je m'étais enfoncée dans le canapé, un verre de scotch à la main et la bouteille tout près. Le tableau était pathétique Parker ! Je m'en rendais compte. Rien ne m'attachait à Jarod, aucun sentiment. Je voulais que rien ne m'attache à Jarod, et pourtant il représentait tant de choses… tant de choses si dures à s'avouer… je crois que l'alcool commence à faire effet, je me rends bien compte que je m'apprête à dire, à penser des choses qui ne devraient même pas effleurer mon esprit… Comment peut-on rester forte quand les dernières bases de sa vie s'écroulent ?

Une larme parcourut le long de ma pommette mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne le menton je l'avais essuyé.

Peut on mourir de solitude ? J'avalai une gorgée d'alcool.

C'est étrange, j'ai été seule une grande partie de ma vie et c'est lorsqu'une personne – et celle qu'on ne soupçonnait pas – vous tourne le dos qu'on se rend compte de sa détresse.

_Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé._

La sonnerie du téléphone me fit sursauter. Je regardai le réveil, 2h34. Seconde sonnerie. Jarod ? Avant que la troisième sonnerie ne retentisse, je m'étais hissée jusqu'au téléphone et avais pris le combiné, puis m'étais rallongée, calant celui-ci entre ma joue et un coussin.

- « Parker… ?

- Jarod… tu… pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? je… » J'étais pitoyable, l'alcool m'embrumait l'esprit et je n'arrivais à exprimer ce que je voulais lui dire. J'avais tant de choses pourtant à lui reprocher…

- « J'ignorais que tu te souciais de ma vie privée… » il n'y avait aucune ironie dans sa voix, aucun indice qui montrait qu'il était prêt à reprendre le jeu.

- « Jarod, tu l'as fait intentionnellement ? De nous coincer toutes les deux dans cet ascenseur ? Dans un ascenseur Jarod ! J'ai été stupide de croire que tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça…

- Ce n'était pas moi ! La panne. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était un réel problème technique. Et... je ne t'aurais jamais fait subir ça dans un ascenseur, ni tout ça, je n'avais rien prévu cette fois Parker, je te le promets, je ne suis pas cruel, tu le sais… »

Je me relevai contre le dossier du canapé. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et il était hors de question que Superboy m'entende pleurer.

-« Arrête Jarod ! Arrête de jouer les bons samaritains ! En te mariant tu… tu romps le contrat, la chasse, le jeu… c'est fini ! Alors arrête tout dans ce cas, n'essaie plus de me réconforter, ne m'appelle plus, oublie moi… !

- Parker, écoute moi s'il te plait. J'ai rompu les fiançailles.

- Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce…

- Laisse moi terminer Parker je t'en prie… c'est très important. J'ai rompu les fiançailles avec Zoey parce que lorsque je vous ai vu sortir toutes les deux de l'immeuble, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'avais si peur de m'engager avec elle. Si je ne voulais pas m'engager, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose au Centre qui me retient toujours. Et j'ai beau vouloir fuir le Centre, sans cesse j'y repense parce que tu y es Parker. Et tant que tu y seras, je ne pourrais jamais couper les liens… tu comprends ? Parker… ? »

Je comprenais mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je ne pouvais pas. Cette fille rousse dans l'ascenseur avait déclenché ce qui dormait paisiblement depuis trente ans. Non, ce que j'avais enfoui de force et oublié avec le temps.

- « Parker… tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Je suis tombé amoureux de cette petite fille que l'on m'a présentée lors de cette simulation, et ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que j'aime toujours cette petite fille devenue grande. Parker...? »

Foutues larmes ! Impossible de les retenir plus longtemps. Jarod avait toujours su me comprendre et être là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il était là, plus que jamais. Il avait touché un point que j'avais farouchement nié et dissimulé toutes ces années.

- « Jarod… tout va trop vite. Je ressens des sentiments que je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer mais il me faut du temps pour les éclaircir et me les avouer à moi-même avant tout. ça fait tellement longtemps que je refuse tous sentiments qu'il me faut du temps pour réapprendre à les accepter… Jarod, est-ce que tu es prêt à attendre quelques temps ?

- Prends ton temps Parker, je serais toujours là, à n'importe quel moment… prends soin de toi… »

Il raccrocha et comme chaque fois j'entendis la tonalité frustrante résonner. Je reposai le combiné.

Dehors, la nuit était noire, la lune absente laissait la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais je savais à cet instant précis que Jarod était ma lumière, mon étoile dans la nuit…

_C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire en la lumière_._ Edmond Rostand. Cyrano de Bergerac._

FIN


End file.
